


Every time We Touch

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, i love these boys, idk - Freeform, might do more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: In the world of Remnant, you feel all that your soulmate feels. For Clover Ebi, this makes things... awkward at times.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Every time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been in my WIP's forever and I finally finished it! Enjoy!

It was well known in Remnant, that soulmates could feel what the other felt physically until they met. Once they met they would feel each other's emotions as well, some said if two soulmates got close enough they could even hear each other's thoughts. If a person began acting as though they were hurt, or started scratching out of nowhere, it was usually chalked up to a soulmate. Though, your soulmate couldn’t feel anything when they touched you.

Clover was one man who felt horrible for his soulmate. Whoever it was went through a lot of pain, and he would often feel a burn in his throat, one he came to recognize as one caused by alcohol. His soulmate seemed to have a really, really rough life. And Clover wished he could meet this stranger, to help them heal, to protect them from all the pain they went through. Though he didn’t feel as horrible for his soulmate when they were…. with someone. It made his everyday life rather difficult when things like that happened. Not to mention when he had burst out laughing in the middle of a VERY serious meeting since his soulmate had found themselves being tickled to oblivion. 

Yes, Clover had a very…. interesting relationship with his soulmate. To say the least. Regardless, he still wanted to meet them. Who didn’t want to meet their soulmate? The one person in the entire universe who was made for you, and you for them. Your souls were destined to be together and to share such an intense connection with someone. To know all their pain before you even met them, it really was incredible. Even if it drove him batty half the time with the crazy range of feelings his soulmate went through. 

When he was younger it had been near tourture, there had been so much pain growing up. His parents were beyond worried for him, and for his soulmate as they weren’t monsters. About a year before entering Atlas Academy things stopped being so horrible, though the pain didn’t entirely stop. But now it is far less frequent and for that he was grateful. He also felt a lot of different hugs in that time, some were engulfing and warm, some lasted for a really long time, and some felt a bit too tight and always really short. In his last year at the Academy he felt a lot more of the alcohol burn in his throat, and more of the…. nightly partners of his soulmate. Yeah, that made things really really awkward sometimes. And sometimes he swore he felt, well he couldn't quite explain it. He felt light, lighter than air even. His arms felt….. weird. His whole body felt weird really, he just couldn’t explain it. He would have to ask his soulmate about it when he met them.

Then almost two decades after he left the academy the fall of Beacon happened. He believes his soulmate was there, he could feel the heat of the fires on his skin, the pain when a Grimm or maybe a hacked robot-soldier attacked them. He was beyond ecstatic when he still felt his soulmate after the attack, though that was dampened significantly under the weight of the tragedy. 

It was one day just after a debriefing with James that he felt it, a sudden searing pain in his side. He had hissed in pain and placed his hand on the spot the pain was coming from. When nothing came from it, he grew worried for his soulmate. Sure he knew they had been in a fight, but things had felt like they were going pretty well until that moment. Though the pain in his side was the only thing that stayed so he assumed the fight was over. And by the feel of it, his soulmate had either won or gotten away. When he woke the next day, wracked with pain he grew far more worried. He had barely been able to make it to his morning meeting with the General that day. He got paid leave on the terms of “soulmate injury” something that he didn’t really like using, but it felt necessary right now. The pain and sickness lasted in his soulmate for nearly a week, Clover felt them getting weaker and weaker with each passing day. He begged and prayed to any gods that would listen that his soulmate would live. That he wouldn’t lose his soulmate before ever even meeting them. 

Then just like that, Clover started feeling better. He grew stronger each day and could feel a lot of arms around him hugging his soulmate close. At least they weren’t alone in this time, thank the Brothers. The next few weeks were calm for once. Not a lot of pain, the burn in his throat was lessened, but still there. He would often feel hugs and kisses on his cheeks or forehead. It seemed that his soulmate didn’t even take any other partners in the time. Things seemed to be looking up for his soulmate. 

And then something changed, Clover felt a lot in a very short amount of time. He was pretty sure his soulmate was electrocuted at some point. He was happy when, after a few hours the fight seemed to end. Hopefully his soulmate had won the fight, or been able to get away. Then, one day he felt his soulmate hit something hard, and step into the cold. They were cold for a while. What was going on? Once they weren't so cold the burn of alcohol became far worse than it had been before, they had been doing pretty ok before. Why did they spiral this time?

He didn’t have too long to ponder this, as a few days after he got the call to get to Mantle. A large group was down there, they had Relic of Knowledge and needed to be brought to Atlas. But their enemies could have eyes anywhere, so they had to arrest them to make it look routine. When they reached the group the Grimm had already been taken out, unfortunately, Clover had wanted to maybe get some action tonight. He aimed his bolas and threw, and was shocked when he felt them wrapping around him, and the impact of the ground only sold it for him. One of them was for sure, without a doubt, his soulmate. Clover felt excitement rise in his chest, he was fairly sure he knew which one it was. 

“Good work team.” he said, fighting to keep the giddiness out of his voice as he stepped towards the dark haired eldest of the group.

“Hey! What’s going on?” the young boy that Clover didn’t recognize said, though Clover paid him no mind. He was in front of the man, who was tied up and by the feel of it, very uncomfortable. Clover almost felt bad about doing this, but he considered it pay back for all the embarrassing moments this man had put him through over the years.

“Hey pal,” His voice was so rough, Clover loved it. “I’m a licensed huntsman! Just helped save everyone?”

Clover felt an odd swell of sudden annoyance and anger spread through him, but it wasn’t his. He knew it! This was the next part of the soulbond! He had met his soulmate and was feeling what he felt emotionally. Clover couldn’t quell the rush of excitement and giddiness that filled him in that moment. It seemed to affect the man too, as he suddenly let out a bright laugh before looking confused. 

“Wait.” he said, looking up and grinning Clover, “Oh you have got to be kidding me. You?” Clover would be lying if that didn’t hurt a little. Especially since he seemed genuinely angry, though focusing a bit deeper he could feel a touch of excitement from the older man. 

“Me.” he beamed, “Sorry about this lover boy. But I have a job to do. I’ll see ya soon though, yeah?” he winked and grabbed his soulmates weapon. It was surprisingly heavy, and beautifully crafted, he would have to talk to him about this later. Clover always had been a bit of a weapons nerd. 

Things went normally from there, he got their weapons, got the lamp, and headed back to Atlas to give his report to James. He was particularly excited to tell him about the face he had found his soulmate! Okay he needed to calm down, his soulmate could feel all that now. Just like Clover could feel the annoyance, anger and fear. Clover couldn’t blame the guy, he’d probably be a bit freaked out in his situation. You just had a very powerful item that you needed to protect taken from you by a total stranger who also just happens to be your soulmate. Yup. Pretty crazy stuff.

Once they all got back to Atlas he brought the lamp to James with a wide grin. He couldn’t wait to tell him. “We got them sir, they should be up here in the next few hours.” The next transport wasn’t for another hour and it took about half an hour for the transports to get from Mantle to Atlas. That wasn’t even figuring in the time it would take for them to get to James’s office. 

“Good to hear, I have a council meeting to get to, it shouldn’t take too long.” James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been doing that a lot lately and Clover was honestly worried about him. Ever since the Fall James hardly left his office, Clover had every reason to believe the man was running on caffeine and determination alone. It would be admirable if it wasn’t worrying beyond belief. “Did something else happen Clover? You seem…. happier than usual.” 

Clover chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “That obvious?” he said sheepishly. James merely smirked at him and nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed, “Something did happen. I-uh-I met my soulmate.” Oh that felt so amazing to say. His soulmate, he had really and truly met his soulmate!

“Really?” James asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “That’s wonderful, who is it?” 

Clover chuckled a bit “Not sure, didn’t get his name. But he was damn good looking.” He had only seen the man in person recently, and he was clearly pretty upset at the moment. But Clover can swear that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as that man. His ruby red eyes burning bright with a fire that Clover would be more than happy to throw himself in. His spikey ebony hair, he wondered if it was as soft as it looked? It probably was. The stubble that lined his jaw, accentuating his face and making him all the more handsome. And Brothers don’t even get him started on the rest of his body. That man had legs for DAYS. 

“You’re joking right?” James asked, with a chuckle. “You didn’t even get his name?” 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up sir. I can ask him when he gets up here. He’s part of the group with the lamp.” Clover said flippantly, with a laugh. 

James adopted a confused look, “He’s coming here? What does he look like?” 

Clover was far more than happy to answer that question, “He was tall and thin, but he’s clearly got some muscle, legs that go all the way up. And his eyes, Brothers, they’re like rubies in the sunlight, bright and burning. And his hair is darker than the night sky, and it looks so soft, almost like feathers.” he gushed. 

“So he has red eyes, tall and thin, long legs, is his hair black?” James asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Yeah. He does.” Clover breathed, a dopey grin making its way onto his face against his will. He couldn’t wait to properly meet the guy. Even if it may be a tad bit… awkward. 

“He…. didn’t happen to be wearing a red cape did he?” James asked, eyebrows knitted and a laugh seeming to fight to escape his lips. 

“How did you know?” Clover asked, shock clear in his voice. How could James have known?

“I think I know him. Here.” James tapped his scroll and pulled up a picture of the man. “This him?”

“Yes! That’s exactly him!” Clover beamed.

James snorted, “That actually explains a great deal. That, Captain Ebi, is Qrow Branwen. An old friend of mine, and a complete disaster of a man.”

“He’s… calming down right now. But he’s definitely angry. Not that I blame him.” Clover said, eyes never leaving the picture of his soul- Qrow. His eyes never leaving the picture of Qrow on James’s scroll. 

“Hopefully he won’t be too mad when he gets here. We have a lot to catch up on. For now, reconvene with the others, I’ll call for you later.” the General said, putting his scroll away and waving Clover off.

“Yes sir.” he said, walking out of the office and excitedly thinking about his soon to be proper meeting with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. Have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
